midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Midian City Rules
Introduction Welcome to Midian City. We hope you enjoy your stay. Enter, live the adventure and never leave. Midian City - A Dark RP Community Midian City STEP 1. Read the Midian City Rules. Ignorance is not bliss in Midian City! * * By entering Midian/Apocalypse sim you declare that you understand and agree to these terms - if this is not the case, please do not enter the sim!*** STEP 2. If you are new to the roleplay, you might want to grab an optional ((attached notecard 'Midian City Roles')). To explore our sim OOC and freely, please use the Observer title. STEP 3. Read the additional information below and get involved. We look forward to roleplaying with you. ---- (1) ROLEPLAY. We are not here to police your roleplay. If you do not like the way someone else roleplays, then do not roleplay with them. Simple as that. The flip side of this is that if you start to notice people backing away from you and not wishing to roleplay with you then perhaps its time for a little self analysis. Ask yourself questions like: Am I being realistic? Am I being fair? Do I overpower and have to "win" all the time? Those who are new to roleplay are strongly encouraged to participate in the classes held at the Midian Roleplay Academy. For more information and Midian RP training material, please read the ((attached notecard 'Midian Roleplay Academy Overview')) Remember, nobody is invicible in Midian City, nobody is a god (except Baal). You cannot win the outcome of a situation each and every time. Doing so in the end will only make you an ass whom people ignore. This leads to point number two. (2) COMBAT. As emphasized elsewhere in the rules, Midian City is NOT a combat sim. It is a roleplay sim. Combat is acceptable so long as it is a part of the roleplay. The MCS system was designed to assist you in determining an outcome so that nobody "wins" all the time. It was designed to be a dual of sorts to determin the outcome if the roleplay reaches the point where both parties are continualy "one upping one another". If you loose be fair about it. Accept the humiliation of your defeat and what may lie thereafter. Which leads to point number three. (3) CONSENT. Midian City is not Disneyland. It is a dark violent city where very very bad things happen. Despite this, all roleplay MUST be based on OOC consent (out of character). Nobody will be forced to participate in a roleplay against their consent. Aside from the most obvious, this also includes those who like to play the part of a hero. Yes, white knight heros are nice, but interupting the roleplay of others against their consent isn't. Either way, aggressor or hero, if your advances are not welcomed, then you need to back off, period. At the same time, if you receive advances you do not welcome, *politely* IM the person and let them know you are not interested. (4) Midian City ADMINS have the final say. Do not argue with them. Doing so will not ingratiate you with anyone but the Ban List. If you have been warned about something, consider yourself lucky for having received the warning, rather than being ejected outright for breaking the rules. If you have a problem with a decision, then IM Jade Steele, but do not expect much sympathy if you have shown a blatent disregard to our rules. ---- Rules Midian City RulesMidian City Rules 2.61 BY ENTERING THE MIDIAN CITY SIM, YOU AGREE THAT YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN AND AGREE TO ABIDE BY THESE RULES. BY ENTERING MIDIAN CITY, YOU AGREE THAT YOU ARE NOT OFFENDED BY VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE OR SEXUAL CONTENT, AND WILL NOT HOLD THE OWNER OF THE SIM, OR ITS LEGAL PARTICIPANTS LIABLE. PARTIES NOT OVER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN ARE HEREBY CONSIDERED TRESPASSING AND ARE LEGALLY LIABLE FOR THEIR OWN ACTIONS. YOU FURTHERMORE AGREE THAT THE OWNER OF THIS SIM AND ITS LEGAL PARTICIPANTS DEFER ONTO THE TRESPASSING PARTY ALL RESPONSIBILITY BEYOND THIS AGREEMENT, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LEGAL LIABILITIES. YOUR ENTRANCE INTO THIS SIM, DELCARES THAT YOU UNDERSTAND AND AGREE TO THESE TERMS; IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND AND AGREE, DO NOT ENTER THIS SIM. 1. A word to new visitors ---- We want to encourage good roleplaying, and will happily help you. For best results, spend some time and $L on your avatar, and quietly watch others play before participating. To do this, please wear the Observer title! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a local member. Do not ask for help in public chat, instead send an Instant Message (IM). Make sure you read everything and understand the following rules clearly. It is your responsibility to know the rules! This is a private sim and what we and our admins say goes. We do not have to explain ourselves to people who like to argue. 2. Mature content ---- This is a MATURE roleplaying-enforced SIM roleplaying with strong sexual content of varying orientation that can include sexual fantasies, forced fantasies, BDSM, fetishistic behavior as well as combat and general violence. If this is not your interest, please leave! 3. Griefing ---- Griefing will be defined broadly and treated harshly. You'll get a warning on a good day, but we are prepared to ban anyone who doesn't play to our standards. Linden Labs Community Standards apply to Midian City as well. 4. Vehicles ---- Do not rez your own vehicle without having first cleared it with a city admin or faction leader. There will be city vehicles provided over time. These vehicles are to be used as part of RP. Be mindful of not griefing in your vehicles. Drive carefully. 5. Roleplay ---- Roleplaying is required within Midian City. Everywhere is IC area except the taxi station. If you are new to RP please read the - Roleplay is based on consent. That means that no one is forced to roleplay with you. You must obtain consent from the other party before roleplaying with them. Sometimes consent is assumed automatically in simple scenes such as a conversation. Other times it would be wise to get consent OOC before starting a RP scene. Scenes involving combat is encouraged to be consented before starting. This reduces the risk of OOC drama. - Voiding is allowed. That means you can ignore another players RP as a last resort. Be fair about it, remember that people will rarely want to RP with you again if you voided their RP. Voiding should only be used if there is no way to work out your OOC differences. - Powergaming is not allowed. Don’t leave your fellow players with no choice than to void your actions. Leave your posts open to be countered by the other party. Don’t be invincible in emoted combat. Play fair and try and take as many hits as your opponent. 6. Humanoid Avatars Only ---- This sim is about keeping to the Midian atmosphere. Please be respectful of that. We work very hard to try to achieve this. All characters are considered humanoid, unless they are a realistic animal (i.e. four legged, dogs and wolves etc. - no talking animals). Avatars that do not fit the theme of this sim are not allowed. To make it clear, this means: No Furries, No Dragons, No Cartoon Characters, No Demons, No Walking Fruit, etc. We work very hard to protect the quality of the RP here. Please respect that. Avatars such as these or any other that is deemed distracting from the RP experience of others will be asked to either change or leave. To our Furry friends and others, please understand that we have absolutely nothing against furries, nor dragons, demons etc, it’s just that we are striving to build a very specific RP environment and kindly ask those who wish to be a part of it to respect that fact. 7. Magic and Supernatural ---- Whereas 'magic' in general does not exist in Midian City, we do allow two groups of supernatural beings, Vampires and Lycans. ***BOTH CHARACTER TYPES NEED APPROVAL BEFORE YOU ARE ABLE TO PLAY THEM IN THE SIM.*** Their abilities are limited under a special set of rules. One cannot simply walk into the city and start playing as either of them without following these rules. To maintain the nature of the sim, both Vampires and Lycan characters are restricted and governed by special interest groups, you need to be a member of one of these to roleplay such a being. Everyone can apply for membership of the general vampire group (which is separate from the NightBreed faction), but the Lycan group is invite only. While these characters are granted special abilities, they must adhere to their given restrictions. And they are not invincible in any way. They are like everyone else expected to follow the basic roleplay guidelines for the city. This means they are only more powerful than a human if the human character accepts it. They need consent like everyone else. Vampires and Lycans are not public IC knowledge. The two groups go to great lengths to keep their existence a secret IC. Please be respectful of this, not only if you wish to be one of the 'supernaturals' but also if you play a human character. This secrecy of their existance also applies to the avartars, both races appear as 'normal humans' in public, so no fangs and no werewolf shapes. To apply for the vampire group, please see the notecard on “Interest groups” in the city guide for more information. Or see the notecard on "The NightBreed" in the faction notecard, if you wish to be in the vampire faction. 8. Weapons and Spell systems ---- - Usage of explosives such as bombs and grenades must be with prior consent from everyone in the scene. - Weapons may not be worn unless you are a Midian City resident (a member of the main group). - If it doesn't work with the MCS system, then it’s only allowed as a prop to RP with. No actual shooting. - Nothing that PUSHES or CAGES is allowed (You may use a cage as a prop WITH CONSENT of the other party). Physical bombs or devices that cause large-scale disturbances will be ejected and banned without the courtesy of a warning. No mass-area affecting weapons. Nukers, particle laggers, and people using avatar blocking weapons that clear the sim will be dealt with very harshly and will be pursued to the point of a hard code ban from SL through the Lindens. - No Shields or Radar systems allowed. 9. Combat System ---- Sometimes emoted combat isn’t practical or desirable. Midian City uses MCS (Midian Combat System). The MCS system is available at the entrance. There is a nominal charge for the MCS system. This is first, to help pay for the sim, as well as to keep combat available only to those who are serious about participating in the city. Upgrades are free. ABSOLUTELY NO MCS COMBAT IS ALLOWED WITHOUT A MCS ENABLED ON BOTH PARTS. CONSENT MUST BE GIVVEN AND ROLEPLAY MUST LEAD UP TO THE COMBAT. THIS IS NOT A “SHOOT ‘EM UP” SIM. (Consent can be given indirectly as part of an event or faction war). Combat is intended to facilitate good roleplay NOT replace it. Those that come here merely to randomly shoot without being a citizen or a part of any official city group will be looked upon as griefers and WILL BE EJECTED. This means you must be part of the Midian's RP community in some way, such as a citizen, gang member or an employee at one of the venues. In other words, combat is restricted to registered Citizens (a member of the -Midian City- group or members of a faction) only. Authorized MCS weapons dealers are: Twisted Desires, Britta Armaments and B&J (all have vendors located in the sim). - Gang members must wear their MCS at all times. Aside from Dwellers, players entering gang turf* without an MCS must defer to the gang member if caught. - Unless specified for an event, Gang HQ* and venue offices are safe zones. Any attacks emoted through RP or with MCS MUST be OOC arranged with the leader(s) or these locations. (* see specific rules under 'Faction Headquarters' in the following) - If you are victorious of a fight involving MCS combat, the victim is NOT DEAD. They are incapacitated and at your mercy. You may choose to RP capturing the person or exploring your most devious, darkest fantasy with them. But if the victim does not wish to RP the scene, a 'Fade to Black' approach should be respected. - Any situation involving the death of a character requires previous OOC consent and must be roleplayed out. - And finally have fun, be mature, and if you have any problems, contact an Admin for assistance. Understand that if you choose to wear the MCS, combat will find you, and most encounters will only have one walking away. Defeat is not permanent, but please no accusations of cheating or foul play against others (nothing is ever entirely balanced, especially in the freedom of SL, though we do our best to keep it fair). Be ready to accept responsibility, whatever the outcome - combat isn't for everyone. 10. Healing ---- All defeated avatars are considered grievously wounded and may ONLY heal naturally by visiting the Midian City Medical Center. Treatment there will fully restore one's health over a time of your own choosing. Each gang or faction facility will also have first aid kits. But these will only partially heal you. This will give the opportunity to roleplay healing through amateur medical attention, vampire feeding and cannibalism... whatever suits. But to fully healed, you must visit the Midian City Medical Center. 11. Faction Headquarters ---- The headquarters play an important role in the idea of rivaling factions, as they are the only venues where privacy/secrecy is granted. They have these retreats to talk about their group's business without being interrupted, and all of them will take the utmost care to ensure their 'home' is safe. A Faction Headquarter is a sanctuary. Within a Faction HQ, the word of the owning Faction's gang-members counts. Unless specified for an event, these HQs and venue offices are safe zones from attacking and spying. Regarding the Faction Headquarters you need to know the following: - Sit hacking of any kind into Faction HQ is a kick. If argued or repeated it's a permanent ban from the sim. Don't try to discuss this. - No "Piggy-backing" to gain access to a locked area! When a door is opened do not simply push someone else out of the way with your AV. RP an action and give them the opportunity to fight you off. - Special access to hard to obtain items: Be realistic! Often enough the logistics of making it possible would be staggering. So if you intent to gain any such access, contact the respective Faction Leader and present them your plan/intentions and hear their reasons why they allow or not allow this to happen. It is their decision and certainly dependent on facts as it being plot-related or done just for boredom. - Consent must be given to cause damage to a faction building. So no random bombings, fires and raids. Damage to the structure would alter RP for some time and has consequences for stories outside of your own. Related to this, invisible satchels carrying explosives, gas bombs, grenades, etc. are poor RP. If you don't have a prim package for these things, wear a titler and make mention of them in character before actually using them. Remember to obtain consent from the Faction. - Extra special hearing/seeing devices, spying/hacking: If two people have gone into a locked room it is common sense that they have done so for privacy. Respect it! Of course there are ways. But as with most RP, be able to back it up with display of actual knowledge on the topic. If you claim to be a master lock smith able to pick any lock, you will have to be able to act like one. And actually display some technical knowledge about locks in your emotes. As with all RP, obtain OOC-consent from all parties involved before taking a potentially unwanted action. Do not just ask one of your friends if its ok, ask everyone who would be effected! 12. Sex ---- Absolutely NO Age-Play in any sexual situation. Your avatar must appear at least 16 years old to participate in sex. Underage Avatars may hang around the city in a non-sexual capacity at an Admin's discretion. Underage sex will result in the immediate ejection and permanent banning of all parties involved. Although this is a sex-oriented SIM, nudity in places that would get you arrested in a real city will not be tolerated. Nudity as part of a RP scene might be allowed at the Admin’s discretion. 13. Excessive OOC chat in public and Shouting ---- EXCESSIVE RL AND OOC CHATTER IN PUBLIC WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. During the occasions that you must briefly talk OOC (Out of Character) please use brackets (( )). For example: ((Hi everyone! I'm new to SL and need to know where to get hair and skin so I don't look like such a silly noob)). Please keep these to a minimum around those who ARE roleplaying, or preferably use IM's. Disturbing others is not acceptable. People found breaking the roleplay will be asked to either participate or leave. If you want to have an OOC discussion, PLEASE USE IMS OR AN OOC AREA. THE TAXI STATION AND THE IMMEDIATE AREA SURROUNDING IT IS AN OOC AREA. PLEASE USE IT FOR LONG INVOLVED GROUP OOC CONVERSATIONS, RATHER THAN DISRUPTING THE RP IN THE CITY. Shouting in the sim is never allowed. 14. Disputes ---- Disputed about Roleplay is inevitable. If you find yourself in a situation, remain calm. Refrain from acting childishly and start personal OOC attacks. Remember it’s just a story that we are telling together in a game. Feel free to ask an Admin to look at a scene gone bad. Please explain in full your situation and include chatlogs with description of peoples locations and so forth. Snapshots are a good tool as well. An Admin’s decision is final. There is no complaint department higher than the Admin’s. Thank you for your time. Hope you enjoy your time in Midian. - Midian City - Midian City - The Story ---- 21st century Another world war come and gone. And miraculously once again the big red button was not pushed. So the world and the life that clings ever more precariously to its surface lived to see another dawn. Those that fought and survived the carnage of this latest high tech machine war returned home to find little had changed. And those that had no real homes dispersed like shadows into the darkness of the great sprawls of urban chaos which the world’s cities had now become cities like Midian. Another tangled mass of past and present architectural anomalies, pushing ever upwards towards the sky, leaving its down trodden dwellers far below in the ever darkening canyons of concrete and steel. It stands alone on an offshore Island once connected by a bridge that reached across the treacherous waters of the Quinntukhat river like a great artery pumping fresh life and trade from the mainland into the cold heart of Midan. But suddenly, 20 years back, that source of life blood had been severed. So the Island is now once again cut off from the mainland as it had been a few centuries earlier when it was home to a leper colony. And now, as then, the world just across the water seems to have turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to this city of lost souls. You see the Government preferred not to dwell too long on the subject of Midian. It was here in 2013, in the darkest days of the war, that the “final solution tests” supposed to end the conflict, went drastically wrong, and created a radiation wasteland uninhabitable for some years after, and turned the surrounding waters into a chemical soup of decaying seafood. And this was why the bridge was closed and the city evacuated, a crude attempt to put the tragic events out of sight and hopefully out of mind. However, after a while life did return to this blighted place. Slowly and illegally at first, a few of the less desirable elements of the surrounding states, dared the dangerous river crossing and found refuge here. Then the influx of fresh blood picked up a pace when it was realized by the criminal elements on the mainland that law and order was passing this place by. So now far from the gaze of polite society and elected law, a new colony of sorts has arisen, except this time the lepers are of the social kind and the disease is corruption. At first no one cared about these new city dwellers, believing that they would all be dead from radiation poisoning within a year or so, but for some reason this did not appear to be happening and as time passed and the population of the mad bad and dangerous to know began to swell, it was clear that something had to be done to at least contain the problem, if not to stop it. So the government decided to contract out the management of the city to one of the large corporate Security companies that had begun to spring up over the past few year to compensate for the inadequacies of the understaffed and underpaid state police departments. These companies still called themselves police forces, and took upon themselves all the trappings of the state police. But they are in most cases little more than criminal cartels. None more so than the present governing body of the island, the self styled MPD. In order to quell the flow of unsavory citizens onto the Island or at least to appear to be earning the extremely high sums of money they charged for their services , the MPD placed a heavy guard on the bridge. But it is said that this is more a way of forcing extortionate admission fees from those wishing to escape the law of the mainland than any real attempt at blocking entry. So Midian stands as an example of what can happen when crime, violence, perversion and corruption are mixed together and left to boil unattended in a melting pot of urban decay. The accumulated sins and excesses of men and beasts have shrouded the entire city in an unyielding night of shifting shadows and flickering lights. In this deranged little corner of the world, none hope for better, maybe just the strength to make it through the night. Here the meek inherit nothing, the poor die cold and hungry and the old and weak are prey for the strong, here the choice is simple, fight or run, hunt or be hunted. Walk down the wrong back alley in Midian and you can find just about anything, and you probably will. Factions Factions ---- The Factions of Midian City Category:Factions (*Please Note: Listed below are the ONLY officially recognized factions of Midian City. And while we are open to creative new ideas, we will only be taking them from those who have first taken the time to fully immerse themselves in the city. In other words ... Don't just come into the sim and ask to create your own gang. Don't ask to create your own faction. Don't ask to run your own organization. Get to know the roleplay first. Doing otherwise will only make you look like an inept goof who has not bothered to read this notecard*) FACTIONS It is said that the Island is divided amongst the factions that rule it. More than gangs, less than brotherhoods, these factions form a delicate balance of hostile peace that keeps the city moving. Although, the direction to which it moves is anyone's guess. Midian City Police Department In the midst of the chaos and disorder stands the Midian Police Department. A privately supported paramilitary organization, the MPD struggles to maintain a modicum of order in an otherwise out-of-control city. Unlike the low-level corruption of the former days of the MPD, there are rumors of more covert, white-collar corruption; deals with faction leaders, quiet agreements that may or may not suit the needs of the greater good. Despite the fact that the citizens of Midian City have no rights or constitution, many of the leaders of the MPD truly have the best interest of the lives of the city's inhabitants at heart...most of the time. The Shadow Stalkers Much darker in desire and intent are this loose knit group of psychologically insane individuals who choose a very different approach to the hunt. The Stalkers do not play games with their prey like the Hounds. They wait in the shadows, and are behind every corner, under every fire escape. They are patient, they are determined, and when they spot a favored prey, they pounce, grab, and drag it into the darkness with them. What happens after that is often unspeakable, even within the city itself. KAOS Pirates "He left a Corsair's name to other times, linked with one virtue, and a thousand crimes." Lord Byron KAOS Pirates are a gang that causes chaos in Midian/Apoc, sending a fisted scowl to those who seek to control them from Leviathan. Their goal is complete emancipation, anarchy till blood pours into the streets. The Pirates earned the tag KAOS due to their repeated illegal pirating of Midian City's radio airwaves. There is a dark underbelly to their purpose that even many of their own are not privy. Should this ever be discovered, most of Midian would immediately move to eradicate the Pirates. Just keep in mind, freedom is never obtained without bloodshed...and chaos, being a tool of nature, is not always particular about whose blood is spilt. You name it, if it will get a pirate what they want, never put it past them. We welcome all types of characters, be they mech, hybrid, vamp, human, what have you. If you are the sort that is offended easily by gore, violence, rape, hardcore role-play...KAOS is not the faction for you...so just a little pre-emptive warning. The Catwalkers A blip in the human genetic code has given birth to these half cat half human anomalies. Seldom seen on the streets, these "CATWALKERS" can be found perched high above the city on the many catwalks, upon which they are forever roaming, watching, and waiting for a chance to pounce. They love to toy with their prey. Fun loving kittens, easily amused, they just as readily squash those things that come to bore them. They are jokers and night creatures and just love to play, just like the cats they resemble. The Basement The Basement, aptly named, is a hideaway tucked underneath a corner of the Leviathn Center. With a policy against violence, it's a welcome beacon for both off-duty UAC officers and civilians alike. Patrons might be lured into the underground bar by the sound of muted, soothing jazz or the rich scent of burning tobacco. They would descend into an unexpected escape, a throwback to the U.S. speakeasies of the 1920s and '30s. High-backed booths give the illusion of privacy, the dim pools of light from the wall sconces and swirling smoke of cigars the feeling of seclusion. The bar is well-stocked, with fine whiskey and rum and anything else one might want, and offers a limited menu. It's a place to relax, to unwind... to let your guard down, perhaps. Music fills every corner, hiding secrets and whispers--or so it would seem--and violence is discouraged in this small oasis. Whether it's a quiet evening out, a private meeting or something else entirely you seek, The Basement beckons... The Nightbreed There is also something far older that stalks the city streets. The existance of a family, who came to the island many centuries ago, is mentioned - they chose to shut themselves off from mainland society, practicing the old rites and rituals of their homelands. This gave rise to many rumors whispered behind hands, rumors about them being vampires, and warnings to better stay off the island of Midian. As time passed they were chased and hunted, though the Family never completely vanished. These are the stories of old times, and still myths and rumors twine around this Family, most of them forgotten after their mansion had been destroyed and burned down. - These days the Family has well adapted, certainly the polluted sky of Midian has contributed to shield them from sunlight, allowing them to hide their Kind within the daily routines of the city. 'The Society' is creating more and more webs to hide their true nature and grant their survival. The Lycans, aka Skinwalkers Some even say there are werewolves in Midian. Or at least in the surrounding desert. But these kind of rumors are easy to dismiss, arising as they do from those who are themselves little more than urban animals. Still, every now and again the MPD will pick up some street dweller reduced to silent terror, who, when pressed for answers, describes things best left in medieval legend. Easy to dismiss, yes, but had these strange testaments been true, then what better place could there be for creatures such as these to dwell. Here in this dark city of shadows, where the corpses of the dead have been said to out number the living. Who here would look twice at the remains of some unholy midnight feast. Keep to the light then, and leave the shadows to those things born in darkness. Ashagi Corporation Widely known, Ashagi Biomedical is a multibillion dollar pharmaceutical corporation that is best known for making inexpensive and often lifesaving drugs. Truly a cutting edge technological marvel that will brighten the streets of Midian City and help its residents in the years to come. Or... won't they? Midian City Dolls Acting as the eye candy of Midan’s dirty streets, the dolls are the cities beloved street trash and the excessive core of its twisted sexual entertainment. Constantly tempting and teasing, hinting at untold perverted pleasures. But beware, often the fulfillment of much darker more excessive desires follow those of simple sexual pleasure and you may find yourself in a far less desirable position. Sarcina Muliera Many are easily swept away by the all too feminine charms of this Pack of Females. But make no mistake - they are just as deadly as their male equivalent "The Hounds". This group is dedicated to delivering justice to the darkened souls that feast upon the innocents of the city, found operating out of the "Twilight Zone". So be aware, should you happen to stir the lust or ire of this Pack of Female Hunters you just might find yourself labeled as their prey, hunted down, captured … and subjected to their sadistic whims, at their discretion, of course. Acerenza/Witchlight Inc. There are always people watching, listening, they are among you and around you could be anyone you know, your friend, your associate, your employee, your boss... What is their pupose? It is unknown to many and will remain that way, only the true believers and followers are deemed to find out. Where do they come from? One can never tell nor would one want to for fear of disclosing their association would mean death, but some strange activitie going on near the bookshop and gunrange, are the employees of Witchlight Inc. up to something? ...perhaps an interested soul may want to investigate, but be wary of who and how you speak to people it just may change your life... But what really goes on, only time and change will tell, change is their tool as well their saviour... You don't have to seek them, they are already watching you... The Legion/UAC The UAC Marines, commonly referred to as "The Legion" are the only military presence located within Midian City. They are tasked with protecting UAC interests and conduct intelligence gathering. The Legion is part of the UAC under the World Union, which is a privatized organization specializing in security and intelligence. The World Union took over and expanded the United Nations after the 3rd Great War. The Legion is extremely organized and strict, since it is a professional military unit. Their motives in Midian are heavily debated, and emotions run high when discussing their presence in the city. The marines show a great resentment against most civilians, especially those of who are not fully human. Midian City Parish For the lost and lonely of Midian City, St. Michael's Church is a beacon of hope. While many seek solace in the violence of the shadows, the clergy and congregation of Midian Parish are the city's last bastion of faith. Keeping the faith in this city is a difficult task, but those of strength and conviction aid in the fight to keep the darkness at bay. Whether it's protection you seek, absolution, or simply a kindly ear, the doors of Midian Parish are open to all. The Haulers The most beloved Smuggler crew of all times! Yes, if you need it, we are going to swim all the way across sea past the bigass machineguns and get it for you!! For a small sum of course!! Serving your needs in guns, booze, drugs and well, any other crap you can think of... Visit our oficial Haulers blog! http://www.thehaulers.blogspot.com Oceanic Imports ((counts as a "job")) Misfortune, even global misfortune, is always *someone's* opportunity. Oceanic Imports arose from the ashes of the Last War as the billion-credit premire legal shipper and importer to and from the lawless zones beyond the protection of the World Union. Oceanic operates its fleet of Maru freighters between both Freetown and Mainland ports, and its employess refer to their company as "The Hand that Feeds the Freetowns". Oceanic Imports is also rumored to engage in bulk shipping of supplies that the World Union frowns upon, and uses its position as exclusive *legal* importer/exporter as a means of extorting power in the Freetowns for its own purposes. Part shipping company, part Mafia - Oceanic imports trades in power just as much as manufactued goods. Midian City Mercenaries The Midian Mercenary Guild - ((counts as a "job")) As in all places given over to violence as a means of settling disputes, there are those willing to sell their weapons skills to the highest bidder. The ranks of these professional soldiers of fortune had been swelled with the end of the last war as the city began to fill with those trained to kill, but whose services the government no longer wished to pay for. Such are the members of this loose knit guild of lone-wolf mercenaries, hit men and cold blooded killers. The guild was set up to help distribute trade and stop internal fighting between the members over contracts. It seems to have worked, the Mercs are thriving, the body count is rising. Also in Midian City the exclusive "salesmen" for contraband rumored to be shipped by oceanic Imports - they can get you what you need - and provide it in bulk. Blackstar Military Services ((Counts as a Faction) Piracy on the high seas and Brigandage out in the Freetowns was robbing Oceanic Imports of profit, so they sought a solution - a military solution. They recruited the cream of the international mercenary community; professional soldiers and veteran commando specialists, and they forged them into a new spinoff company - Blackstar. Blackstar protects all of the interests of Oceanic Imports, and if rumor is to be believed - is the iron fist that makes sure Oceanic has no serious competitors. Locally, Blackstar operates under the aegis of the Mercenary Guild and anyone who needs a high-impact commando *team* - and can afford the top-dollar they command can engage their services thru any Mercenary Guild handler. ((limited membership slots available)) The Chimera "Chimera Cloning Corp: Because death need not be the end ... For a price." This is the official cover for their activities, but with ranks made from escaped experiments and political activists alike their true business dealings are very different. Fighting against forced experimentation on humans, this band of runaways and outcasts work together to offer protection, shelter and medical care for mutants of all kinds, as well as fighting against lab companies to ensure there are no more victims of their twisted work. The Pack The Pack is a tight-knit clan of nekos, wolves and other mutant/hybrid outcasts and renegades. Unlike the Catwalkers, they stick to the rocky and rugged terrain of the wastelands, allowing them to keep in touch with their feral natures, apart from human society, far from where most intruders would dare venture. Following their Alpha and Beta in a matriarchal structure, the Pack holds a rigid hierarchy to keep the beliefs and traditions of the family strong. They are zealots of the Old Ways, like a modern day clan of samurai following the Codes of Bushido. Be warned, the Pack tends to hunt, travel and stalk their prey in small units. So where one is, another or a group is not too far away. Messing with one could very well mean dealing with the others of the pack. Midian City's Forgotten A varied lot of homeless teens who have forgotten their past, or their past has forgotten them, and have learned their safety in numbers. They've learned the hard way never to trust or fall for soft smiles and offerings of candy from the smiling perverts of the alleys. This streetwise gang knows better than most the quickest paths through the tangled city streets and the twisted sewers beneath. And so, they are often used as go betweens and carriers. Quick to extend a hand for an extra dollar or offer you information but be prepared to pay and hold tight to your possessions. A bump in passing, a slight of hand and suddenly your purse is a little lighter. Clubs and Entertainment Category:Businesses ---- Clubs And Entertainment ---- Four Horsemen Not just a run down dirty bar in the middle of the Apocalypse District: Its your typical bar room brawl joint and the rules are posted clearly on the entrance to the establishment itself. Korova Milk Bar A refuge for those lost, for those whom ordinary is less than acceptable, and for those that have lost innocence or maybe want to lose it. Fetish and freak, kitten and corpse, hound and helpless, angel and devil...all are welcome to drink of life's pleasures with us. Now open in a dark alley near you ... Twilight Zone What was once an abandoned warehouse, now has become the premier club of Midan City. Rumor has it that there is far more to this seedy industrial club than what meets they eye. Something dark, something sinister ... something perhaps lying just beneath the perceptive surface of its driving rhythms, thick fogs and flashing lights. Somewhere in the dangerous back alleys of Midian City, just beyond dank steel doors lies ... The Twilight-Zone The Basement Nestled into a corner of Leviathon, directly under the Orwellian eye of The World Union and its UAC agents. The bar is modeled in the style of a classic speakeasy--a place for people to sneak away from their lives and spend an evening surrounded by dark velvet and a smoky haze, listening to jazz or drinking their worries away. The bar is well-stocked, with fine whiskey and rum and anything else one might want, and offers a limited menu. It's a place to relax, to unwind... to let your guard down, perhaps. Music, often from the small stage tucked into an alcove, fills every corner, hiding secrets and whispers--or so it would seem--and violence is discouraged in this small oasis. Whether it's a quiet evening out, a private meeting or something else entirely you seek, The Basement beckons... The Snake Pit This opulent den of inequity has fallen well past its prime. Still, this jazz club on the main street aspires to be the class of the Midian club scene. Here is a place to meet a new friend at the bar, or make whispered deals in a private booth. Watch closely, somebody may be trying to pass you something under the table. Midian City Little Theater Company Midian City's resident group of actors. They are a tight-knit group with plenty of their own secrets and for many, all the world is literally their stage. They are charismatic individuals, easily capable of drawing others in to whatever purpose suits their immediate fancy. They spend most of their time in the newly renovated theatre rehearsing for their next production or, like all good actors, out all hours of the night drinking excessively and experimenting with narcotics and hallucinogens. Their productions are largely social commentaries. They prod at the elite, powerful, and prominent figures in Midian, poking fun at their exploits and even now and then revealing a secret or two. They walk a fine, fine line between fiction and reality, weaving in just enough truth to make the audience generally question what they think they know. The Fight Pit There is said to be a place where the labyrinth of sewers and canals eventually lead, a central purging point where all the filth and debris of Midian City gather and collect. Local legend speaks of terrible violent underground fights that take place here, some as tournaments with barters of territory, money, drugs and the pleasures of the flesh as rewards, but most for something ultimately of far greater value - blood and glory. And even as a corrupt and nearly lawless place like Midian City has its own unspoken rules of the street, The Pit knows of no such refinement. Sheer anarchy and barbarism are the ethos here. There are no laws, no boundaries, no rules, only the demands made by the last one standing. Doll House/The Abyss Under the guise of the only hotel in Midian lies a much more sinister operation: Human Trafficking. The friendly staff of Midian's only hotel offer the services of the dark backrooms to a select clientle: Politicians, corrupt officers, investors, or just rich deviants. They come hearing the promise of anonymity, the guarantee of their public face never leaving the club's walls tainted with what goes on within. The Abyss, ladies and gentlemen, is a slave pen. All that is needed is credits, and they can be rented for an hour, for a night, or even bought to be taken out the doors for whatever use you have in mind. Other Businesses Category:Businesses ---- Other Business ---- Midian City Community Center The place run by the lovely and redoubtable Auntie! A place you can come to when you need a friendly word, a smile or just someone to chat with. Auntie bakes the best cookies in Midian and if you need a clean place to stay or just down on your luck, you are always welcome at the Community Center. Midian City Medical Center The MCMC is the only trauma capable medical facility on the island that is endorsed by the city itself. Sporting the latest in high tech surgical equipment, it is a bit of an oddity that the facility still predates the big war. With its run down walls and high tech equipment it feels just out of place. Yet the leader Chief of Staff Naomi Hanson has seen it better suited to spend what little money the facility has on life saving equipment and supplies rather than renovating the inside. The Dark Times Midian's only newspaper and for some the source of rumor and gossip as well as truth and lies. The Dark Times, situated in a office located in a dark alley in the SW corner of downtown Midian City is run by Chief Editor Janine Whetmore and her reporters and photographers can be found capturing the events occurring in the city to report them, whether those involved like it or not. Bangkok Records Midian's only record and manga store, rumored to be run by the infamous KAOS pirates, located deep in the wilds of Apoc. Midian City Radio The legitimate IC radio station owned by GlobelSec which broadcasts to Midian, Apoc and Leviathan. KAOS hacks into their stream in order to DJ, terrorize and spread their message of chaotic freedom. If you are interested in Djing IC for KAOS, Midian City Radio, or just OOC, please contact Aegyptia Elvehjem. (see section under KAOS Pirates faction for more information) The Kitchen Located by the taxi cab station in Midian City, The Kitchen is a bustling bakery churning out pies, stews, sandwiches and pastries. Wooden tables and an old world appeal make it a delight on the eyes of Midian's cyberpunk normalcy. The hearty centre of Midian's culinary establishment prides itself in old fashion goodness over new age aestethics. There is no sushi here, no hamburgers, just food that your mother would (maybe) be proud to serve on her table. Sushi Bar and Sarimart Run by a pair of gun toting cats, these businesses near the northwest corner of the MPD building provide for the day to day needs of the citizens. The Sarimart provides the Midian cosmopolitan with a broad selection of cigarettes and ammunition with a friendly wave and a slice of pie. The Sushi Bar caters to those brave enough to eat the bounty of the polluted waters surrounding the island. Zoe's Diner Once located right on mainstreet, the little cafe gone mobile is one of those few places to close the door and try to relax - if something like that is possible in Midian! Midian City is a place of even further rumoured darkness, secret society activities, prostituition, cruel experiments, sinister motivations, and ancient evils that go beyond the base desires and instincts of the gangs, or the hedonism of the Midian Police. Somewhere in Midian City, somebody knows the truth. But those who do aren't telling, and those who don't should do well to leave it alone. Interest Groups ---- Interest Groups Midian City - Interest Groups Rev. May 2008 Beyond the IC Factions, you will find three kinds of 'OOC Interest Groups' in Midian City: • Interest Groups to ensure sim-wide standards on specific types of RP; • Interest Groups to provide platforms to connect players; • Interest Groups to receive information on RP events. INTEREST These Groups are 'administrative groups' in their field to distribute general information and rules, work on improvements in this sort of RP and set standards to maintain the sim atmosphere and RP realism. If you wish to play in any of these fields, you need to become member of the respective Interest Group. (Most are currently set up, so expect to find more here in the next issue of the city guide) Vampire Interest Group: "The True Nature of Kindred" ((To play a vampire in Midian City you MUST be a member of this group. Invitation follows after application has been approved. Please see specifics in the attached notecard 'OOC Interest Group - RULES FOR VAMPIRES v1.1')) NOTE: You need to be invited into these Groups Platforms PLATFORMS The following groups were established to provide RP options beyond your friendslist: Find RP that your main character would never participate in as NPCs, meet players with similar interest, or see who else is bored and wants to RP. • Midian City NPCS ((NPC=NON PLAYER CHARACTERS - An NPC has no bearing on your long term character. They are ALWAYS requested, ALWAYS expendible, and used for single scenes or storylines.)) • Midian Roleplay Academy ((This group serves as a way to help new players integrate into Midian City)) • Midian Dating Agency ((OOC group intended to eliminate 'cliques' from forming and connecting RPers: Idea being when a roleplayer is bored, lacking roleplay or simply in need of something new they can use the group IM or search the memberlist for people who they can arrange to 'bump into' IC)) • Hard Midian ((Do you think Midian has gotten too soft? Looking for people to play meaner rougher characters? The abusers and the abused are both welcome.)) • Midian City Hard And Nasty ((A group for those who want to roleplay forced scenes - be it as victim or Abuser. Use this group ONLY to request roleplay partner(s) for RP of a darker nature)) NOTE: All these groups allow open enrollment. Use the search option of SL, go to 'Groups' tab, and type the name of the group you are interested in into the search field. Once you found it, join the group. Ending Notes INFORMATION ---- • Midian City Dark Times ((Distribution of the Midian City Newspaper)) • Midian City Parish ((Information about service at St. Michael's church)) • -Midian City- The Pit ((Information on sceduled fighting events at The Pit in Apocalypse)) • Midian City - KAOS Pirates ((Information on becoming a DJ, KAOS DJ fan and for open join roleplay events such as raves or on air status for your listening pleasure.)) NOTE: All these groups allow open enrollment. Use the search option of SL, go to 'Groups' tab, and type the name of the group you are interested in into the search field. Once you found it, join the group. Category:Introduction Category:Rules Category:About Category:Games Category:Information